Haruhi's Song
by Hope-Hazard
Summary: Tamaki wants to confess his feelings to Haruhi, so he writes her a song. Inspired by "Your Song" from Moulin Rouge
1. Prologue

"Um, Kyoya?" Fuyumi knocked on his door. She was reluctant to, since she knew how he was when he was woken up. "Kyoya!" She said louder. Her heard a mumbled from inside that sounded something like a 'come in', so she opened the door. He was sitting up in the bed, his head dropping and his hair covering his face slightly.

"Your friend is here. I told him you were sleeping, but he insisted in coming in. He said it was urgent," she explained.

"Is he tall and has blonde hair?" he asked.

"Yes, actually."

"Kill him," he replied instantly. She put her hands on her hips.

"Now, Kyoya, that's no way to act. He looks like he really needs your help." He didn't say anything, so she excused herself and taking her place in front of Kyoya's bed was Tamaki.

"This had better be good, or I swear to god I will murder you," Kyoya growled, picking his glasses up and shoving them on his face.

"I know, and I'm sorry for coming while you were sleeping, but I've got a problem," Tamaki said seriously. This caught Kyoya's attention. It wasn't often that the King of the host club took a serious tone.

"What's wrong?" Kyoya asked, his annoyance fading into concern. (Though he would never actually admit to that.)

"I…I love Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Oh, so you finally figured it out, huh?" Tamaki's face turned into one of confusion. "Well, the rest of the club, minus Haruhi, has seen this for a long time. We figured it was only a matter of time before you realized that you didn't love her as a daughter," Kyoya smirked. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know!" Tamaki threw his hands up in frustration and started pacing. "I want to confess to her, but I don't know how! I've been thinking about it for days now, and I can't come up with anything! It can't be just a regular confession; Haruhi's not a regular girl." Finally, he plopped down next to Kyoya on the bed. "What do you think I should do?"

"For once, I don't know. Although, I can tell you that I would stay away from anything flashy or that looks even remotely expensive. You know how she is when it comes to those sorts of things." Kyoya paused for a moment before continuing. "But, I wouldn't wait _too_ long if I were you. I think Hikaru may be ready to confess to her as well." Tamaki nodded. He wasn't surprised in the least to hear that.

Kyoya shrugged, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Why don't you just woo her with the piano?" But Tamaki suddenly sat up straight, a gleam in his eyes and a shocked look on his face.

"Yes…the piano! Why didn't I think of that?" He grinned suddenly and shot off the bed, running out of the room, calling a quick, "Thanks Kyoya!" He just stared after the idiot he called his friend, a small smile forming while he shook his head.

**Now, so this is just supposed tp be like a prologue thing just to introduce the story. As I said in the summary, it was inspired by the song "Your Song" from Moulin Rouge, one of my absolute favorite movies/musicals of all time. Actually, I didn't think of writing a story from the song until I saw one of the cutest videos ever! The link will be up on my profile. **

**So, please review! Seriously, reviews make my day. If you'd like to do something to make someone else's day a bit better, hit that review button!**


	2. Her Song

Over the course of the next few weeks, Tamaki was always the first to leave as soon as club activities were over to rush home to his piano. Not only that, but he'd stay up late, or wake up early in the morning. "It has to be special…something original," he'd mutter to himself as his hands went over the keys, creating a beautiful harmony. Every couple of seconds, he'd pick up the pencil and scribble down notes onto blank sheet music.

It wasn't until a morning almost a month later that he finally deemed his work acceptable. He quickly wrote a title at the top before sprinting out the door.

One thing he had forgotten about was the fact that he wouldn't see Haruhi until classes had ended. All day, he would glance at the clock nervously, fidgeting in his seat. Kyoya would watch him in amusement for a few seconds before returning back to his work.

Just when Tamaki was about to explode from anxiety, the final bell rang and he practically flew out the door and towards the third music room. And as fate would have it, he ran right into Haruhi on the way there.

He _literally_ ran into her. He rounded a corner, and knocked her over. "Haruhi!" he exclaimed. "I'm so sorry!" He helped her up and help her books while she brushed herself off.

"Don't worry about it Tamaki-senpai. No big deal," she smiled at him as she took her books back. "But why were you in such a hurry?"

He blushed and started to stutter. "W-well, actually, I-I was coming to see y-you."

"Really? What for?" She tilted her head to the side, unknowingly making his heart beat even faster.

"I need to talk to you!" He grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the music room. She was confused, but didn't resist.

Tamaki sighed in relief when they walked in and there was no one else there. He led her over to the piano and began digging in his bag. "Senpai, what's going on? I thought you said you needed to talk."

"Well, actually I meant that I wanted to play something for you." He found was he was looking for and spread the many papers out. Haruhi looked at the first one and her eyebrows rose. "Haruhi's Song?" she read. "What's this?"

"Exactly what it looks like," he said with a smile, feeling just a little bit more confident. He motioned for her to sit next to him on the bench and, after a skeptical look, she sat, setting her books on the floor next to her.

He

Tamaki let his hands hover over the keys for a moment with his eyes closed as he gave himself a quick mental pep talk. _Come on, you can do it. You've been practicing this for a month. Don't worry about it. _

He opened his eyes, glanced at Haruhi who was waiting expectantly, and began to sing.

**(Here's where the song actually comes in. I'm not putting **_**all**_** the lyrics, but listen to it as you read.)**

"My gift is my song, and this one's for you." He smiled a bit when he saw, from the corner of his eye, Haruhi's mouth drop open just a little. "You can tell everybody that this is your song. It may be quite simple but now that it's done. I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words how wonderful life is now you're in the world." Then he started to play, and Haruhi's mouth opened even wider. The mixture of his voice and the piano was like nothing she had ever heard before. She just sat there, mesmerized as his hands gracefully went over the keys, never hitting a sour note. She had heard him play before, but she had never heard him sing. And this playing was different than before. Somehow, it seemed like it had more meaning than just some notes put together.

Haruhi rarely cried. In fact, she can't remember the last time she had cried. But now, listening to Tamaki, she couldn't help but let a few tears run down her face. She brought her hand up to wipe them away, and Tamaki broke off mid-word.

"Haruhi?" He brought his hand to her face before she could, wiping the tear away with his thumb. "What's wrong? Do you not like it?" he asked worriedly. She laughed, shaking her head.

"No, I love it. It's beautiful. Did you really write it for me?" she asked, smiling.

"Of course," he replied. He blushed as he suddenly realized how close they were. Their faces were only a couple inches apart, but he made no move to put any distance between them. Quite the opposite, actually.

With a burst of courage, he brought her lips to meet his for a chaste kiss. "Haruhi," he started as he pulled away from her. "I…love you."

She blushed slightly, but responded with a quite, "Me too." Then she laughed when she saw the huge grin that spread across his face. He wrapped his arms around her, encasing her in a hug.

But this time, she didn't try to pull away.

**So, pretty short, but this was just supposed to be a cutesy fluff piece. **

**Please review! They make me smile!**


End file.
